


Withdrawal

by prosperjade



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Go is nice enough, but Kim prefers Shego. (Student/Teacher kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withdrawal

Kim wasn’t bold enough to acknowledge the intrigue of Shego’s newfound kindness, however warped her mind might be with the effects of the machine that sapped her of any evil intentions.

The young heroine refused to indulge the nagging thoughts that coaxed the curve of her mouth into a smile, forcing herself to rein in her words, to steel herself for the sake of the budding relationship she’d only just discovered with Ron. 

But a single stolen glance to the figure hidden beneath expensive fabric broke Kim’s resolve, her heartbeat rising to a steady pitch as her jaw hung uselessly at its hinges. 

“What do you think?” came Shego’s gentle query, tone lighter under the influence of Miss Go. 

Kim mentally berated herself, unable to utter the praise that danced at the tip of her tongue. She found herself mesmerizing, biting back a sudden flare of nostalgia for the witty banter that had once waged between the pair. 

The young heroine’s brow furrowed as she stood, unable to fathom how it was she could miss Shego. She found no reason to be bereft of the caustic villain, whose corrosive words struck harder than her ignited fists. There was no merit in growing attached to someone who was meant to remain behind the unforgiving shadows of wrought-iron bars. 

Kim hadn’t meant for it to happen. She couldn’t nurture feelings for a deranged criminal, no matter how well the device worked to stimulate kindness within her. She was a hero. She was the girl who could do anything, or so was her steady mantra. 

But perhaps that was just propaganda she deluded herself with. After all, she was only human.

“Kim, sweetie?” came Miss Go’s concerned, gentle call. The single, affectionate word stealing Kim’s breath in a soft, shocked gasp.

It was Shego’s voice, but at the same time, it wasn’t. Kim found herself longing for the steady tones drenched in sarcasm, the notes of a goading laugh as Shego indulged in fleeting victory. Kim dwelled on the way their bodies would move in fluid tandem, dodging carefully aimed blows only to return renewed vigor. 

She bit back a melancholy smile at the memory, heat creeping to the base of her neck. 

She was slipping into withdrawal, yearning for the woman who stood beside her, yet remained beyond her desperate grasp. 

Kim cleared her throat, forcing herself from her reverie as she stole another glance to the dress Miss Go displayed. “I’m sorry, Miss Go, but that is so last season.” She scoffed, ushering the older woman into the dressing room. “Do you have another you wanna try?”

Miss Go smiled sheepishly, struggling to rid herself of the tight clothing. “I do, but this zipper-“

“Allow me.” Kim interrupted, lithe fingers working the clasp to the bottom of the gown, marveling as she revealed the graceful bow of the older woman’s back. 

The young heroine’s heart stuttered slightly, eager touch ghosting over jade skin, tracing the column of Miss Go’s spine. 

The professor shuddered, reluctantly tearing herself away from the younger girl. “Kimmie, what are you doing?” she demanded in a low, startled hiss, features swept with deep hues of emerald. “I could lose my job if someone found out.”

Kim gave a small shrug, daring to venture closer the older woman as she clutched at the collar of her dress. “But, you aren’t Miss Go right now.” She murmured, gentle prying the older woman’s fingers from the carefully sewn satin, noting how easily Miss Go succumbed to her will. 

“You’re just Shego….sort of.”


End file.
